Liebe Ist
by maroonie
Summary: Verliebt In Berlin. Lisa und Rokko FanFiction. Nach 5 Jahren steht Lisa vor einem Scherbenhaufen, ihrem Leben. bekommt sie doch noch ihr Happyend?
1. Kapitel 1

Lisa saß in ihrem Büro und dachte nach. _Ich hätte damals auf Rokko hören sollen, auf Jürgen, Mama eben auf alle. Aber nein, ich musste ja unbedingt David Seidel heiraten. Ok, gut ich dachte er hätte sich geändert aber was war das die letzten fünf Jahre! Er hat mich betrogen, nach Strich und Faden betrogen. Ein Liebesleben hatte ich nicht. Das war mit Rokko damals wirklich spannender._ Sie musste lächeln. Aber das schlimmste war die Fehlgeburt, die sie vor einem Jahr hatte. Im fünften Monat hatte David sie in einem Streit die Treppe hinuntergestoßen und Lisa hatte ihr Zwillinge verloren. Damals hate sie es keinem gesagt, sie hatte behauptet, dass sie ausgerutscht sei. Denn sie liebte David, aber heute, nein sie hasste ihn. Nicht für das was er ihr angetan hatte, nein für das, was er ihren unschuldigen Babies angetan hatte. Lisa liefen Tränen die Wange hinunter. Aber jetzt war alles anders: Sie hatte sich von David getrennt und redete nur noch über ihren Anwalt mit ihm. Aber um den Abstand zu halten feuerte sie ihn, als zweiten Geschäftsführer. Nun war sie bei Kerima fast alleine aus der alten Riege. Friedrich war mittlerweile gestorben und Laura mit ihrem ehemaligen Fitnesstrainer verheiratet. Die von Brahmbergs hatten es schon lange aufgegeben Kerima zu übernehmen. Hugo war mittlerweile fast in Rente gegangen und Hannah übernahm nun immer Stück für Stück mehr von Hugos Aufgaben. Sie hatte schon ihre eigene Accessoires- und Taschenlinie unter Kerima und war auch bei B.Style bombig im Geschäft. Max war immer noch Personalchef und ihre Mutter arbeitete immer noch im Catering, dies jedoch nur noch dreimal die Woche. Lisa dachte so über die letzen fünf Jahre nach und wünschte sich, sie könnte die Zeit ändern. Max riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Lisa, entschuldige bitte. Du weißt, dass ich alles im Moment viel lockerer sehe, weil wir dringend jemanden brauchen, aber wir finden einfach keine geeignete PR-Kraft. Die sind alle zum Haare raufen. Willst du dir nicht doch noch mal was überlegen. Ach, wenn der Kowalski nur noch hier wäre." Bei diesem Namen zuckte Lisa leicht zusammen. _Warum denn eigentlich nicht?_ Sie rief Katharina an: „Hallo Kathi? Hier spricht Lisa." – „Nein, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob du mir einen Gefallen tun könntest." – „Kannst du vielleicht in der Einwohnerkartei mal nachgucken, wo ich Rokko Kowalski finden kann?" – „Ja, ich weiß das du das eigentlich nicht machen darfst. Aber, es geht um Leben und Tod. Wozu hat man den eine Oberkommissarin als Freundin!"


	2. Kapitel 2

Rokko Kowalski saß an seinem Schreibtisch mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und schlug die Zeitung auf:

Modechefin feuert ihren Mann aus Firma und Leben

Berlin. Mehrheitseignerin und Chefin von Kerima Moda Lisa Seidel hat sich nach sicheren Quellen zur Folge von ihrem Mann David Seidel getrennt und ihn auch auf geschäftlicher Basis aus ihrem Leben verbannt. Was der Grund der Trennung war, ist jedoch nicht ganz sicher...

Rokko las erst gar nicht weiter. Seine Hand zerknüllte nur die Zeitung. _Habe ich es doch gewusst. David Seidel hat ihr also wieder mal das Herz gebrochen. Er hat wohl gedacht, da ich jetzt in Köln arbeite, bekomme ich das nicht mit aber die Story schafft es ja auch in den Kölner Stadtanzeiger. Wie lange sind sie jetzt verheiratet? Fünf Jahre oder eigentlich muss ich mich fragen, wie lange sie jetzt verheiratet waren. Ach Lisa, wieso hast du mich damals nicht genommen._ Er war in Gedanken als das Telefon klingelte. „Kowalski?" – „Lisa? Wie schön deine Stimme zu hören. Wie kommst du denn an diese Nummer?" – „Äh ok, verstehe. Warum rufst du denn an?" – „Natürlich. Ja, dann bis morgen. Ich freue mich." Rokko legte lächelnd den Hörer auf. _Ich scheine immer noch irgendwie mit ihr verbunden zu sein. Aber das Beste war, sie will mich wieder sehen, schon morgen. Oh mein Gott dann muss ich jetzt aber was einkaufen gehen und aufräumen und putzen._ Rokko schnappte sich seine Jacke und ging schnell nach Hause.


	3. Kapitel 3

Lisa legte den Telefonhörer auf. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. Aber sie war ohnehin froh einige Tage von Berlin wegzukommen. Vor allem, wenn sich der Besuch in Köln lohnen würde. Sie wollte Rokko wieder als PR-Kraft haben und auch in ihrer Nähe. Sie war auch noch nie in Köln gewesen und dies sollte sich nun ändern, dank Rokko. Also machte sie früher Schluss und ging in ihre große Fünfzimmerwohnung in der Nähe vom Potsdamer Platz. Kurz nach der Trennung von David war sie dorthin umgezogen, leisten konnte sie es sich ohnehin. Zu Hause angekommen stellte sie sich erst einmal unter die Dusche. Sie war leicht verspannt und lies sich erst einmal von ihrem Massageduschkopf den Nacken bearbeiten. Dabei stellte sie sich allerdings vor Rokko würde dies machen. Also sie wieder aus der Dusche kam, holte sie einen kleinen Koffer aus dem Schrank und packte ein paar Tops, Röcke und Blusen ein. Sie hatte mit Rokko abgemacht, dass er sie vom Bahnhof abholen würde und sie auch bei ihm für eine Woche wohnen würde. Doch da fiel Lisa ein: Würde er mich überhaupt erkennen? Lisa hatte sich in den fünf Jahren verändert, sie hatte leichte Fältchen um die Augen bekommen, war zwar etwas schlanker geworden und auch ihre Haare waren länger du glatter, doch innerhalb von fünf Jahren kann man ein Gesicht doch schon anders in Erinnerung haben, als es nun tatsächlich aussieht. Aber ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass sie sich erkennen würden. Kaum hatte sie ihren Koffer fertig gepackt ging sie sich online ein Ticket buchen, damit Rokko wusste, wann er sie abholen sollte. Sie griff zum Handy.


	4. Kapitel 4

Lisa lag noch eine Weile wach in ihrem Bett. Sie freute sich riesig auf morgen. Dann schlief sie lächelnd ein. Am nächsten Tag ging sie noch einmal in die Firma, um Max Bescheid zu sagen, wo sie war und, dass er in der nächsten Woche vorübergehend Geschäftsführer war. Er könne sie bei Fragen immer erreichen. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Sie war sehr aufgeregt, allerdings mehr wegen ihrem Wiedersehen mit Rokko, als wegen Köln. Nun saß sie also im Zug und war völlig in Gedanken und malte sich die letzten fünf Jahre mit Rokko aus. In ihren Gedanken hatte sie nur schon zwei Kinder und wäre ihren gerade mit dem dritten schwanger. Wie in Trance legte Lisa ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Gute Frau. Schön, dass sie schwanger sind. Aber ich hätte trotzdem gerne mal ihre Fahrkarte gesehen.", meinte der Schaffner. Lisa lief rot an und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach der Fahrkarte. Kaum war der Schaffner wieder weg, begab sie sich wieder in ihre Traumwelt, aus der sie erst bei folgender Aussage kam: „Wir befinden uns jetzt kurz vor dem Kölner Hauptbahnhof. Dort haben sie Anschlussmöglichkeiten nach..." Lisa streckte sich nun und hob ihren Koffer aus dem Gebäckfach. Kaum hatte sie ihre Handtasche um die Schulter und sah raus, da sah sie auch schon in Rokkos Gesicht.


	5. Kapitel 5

Lisa lag noch eine Weile wach in ihrem Bett. Sie freute sich riesig auf morgen. Dann schlief sie lächelnd ein. Am nächsten Tag ging sie noch einmal in die Firma, um Max Bescheid zu sagen, wo sie war und, dass er in der nächsten Woche vorübergehend Geschäftsführer war. Er könne sie bei Fragen immer erreichen. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Sie war sehr aufgeregt, allerdings mehr wegen ihrem Wiedersehen mit Rokko, als wegen Köln. Nun saß sie also im Zug und war völlig in Gedanken und malte sich die letzten fünf Jahre mit Rokko aus. In ihren Gedanken hatte sie nur schon zwei Kinder und wäre ihren gerade mit dem dritten schwanger. Wie in Trance legte Lisa ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Gute Frau. Schön, dass sie schwanger sind. Aber ich hätte trotzdem gerne mal ihre Fahrkarte gesehen.", meinte der Schaffner. Lisa lief rot an und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach der Fahrkarte. Kaum war der Schaffner wieder weg, begab sie sich wieder in ihre Traumwelt, aus der sie erst bei folgender Aussage kam: „Wir befinden uns jetzt kurz vor dem Kölner Hauptbahnhof. Dort haben sie Anschlussmöglichkeiten nach..." Lisa streckte sich nun und hob ihren Koffer aus dem Gebäckfach. Kaum hatte sie ihre Handtasche um die Schulter und sah raus, da sah sie auch schon in Rokkos Gesicht.


	6. Kapitel 6

Rokko machte sich um halb drei auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Mit der U-Bahn waren dies nur wenige Stationen, denn er hatte seine Wohnung in der Nähe des Heumarktes, auf dem gerade wieder einmal der Zirkus Roncalli sein Zelt aufgebaut hatte. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Gleis vier und dem Plan, wo er sehen konnte, wo Lisa ungefähr aussteigen würde. _Ok, Wagen dreiundzwanzig hällt zwischen Abschnitt B und C.,_ dachte Rokko und postierte sich am Bahnsteigrand. Er musste nicht lange warten, da kam auch schon der ICE an. Er blickte auf die Monitore, um zu sehen, wo sich ungefähr Wagen dreiundzwanzig befand, bei der Deutschen Bahn wusste man ja nie, doch heute lief alles glatt und als er in den Wagen blickte, blickte er genau in Lisas Gesicht. _Sie ist noch genauso schön wie damals. Nein, sie ist noch schöner geworden. _Rokko lächelte. Auch Lisa musste lächeln. Rokko hatte zur Zeit keinen Bart und sah genauso sexy aus wie vor fünf Jahren. Dennoch wirkte er erwachsener, reifer als damals. Doch genau dass machte ihn irgendwie attraktiv. Lisa stieg aus und bekam dabei schon Hilfe von Rokko. Beide standen nun etwas abseits am Bahnsteig und blickten sich in die Augen, die ganze Welt um sie herum schien unscharf zu werden. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lisa, dass Rokko einige dunkelgraue vereinzelte Härchen hatte, doch das machte ihn nicht alt, eben fünf Jahre älter. Beide wussten nicht, wie sich begrüßen sollten. _Wie begrüßte man schon jemanden, den man mal heiraten wollte, es aber doch nicht getan hat? Wie begrüßte man jemanden, den man mal liebte und nun fünf Jahre nicht gesehen hatte? _Beide entschlossen sich dafür sich zu umarmen, dennoch dauerte diese Umarmung eine ganze Weile und beide kuschelten sich an ihr gegenüber. „Schön das du da bist.", sagte Rokko nur. Lisa hakte sich bei ihm unter und Rokko ging mit ihrem Koffer in der Hand mit ihr durch den Bahnhof zur U-Bahnstation. „Rokko, kannst du gleich mit mir eine Sightseeingtour durch Köln machen? Ich war hier noch nie." „Natürlich, wenn du das willst. Aber komm mal kurz mit aus dem Bahnhof, dann kannst du dir schon mal angucken, wo wir gleich hochklettern werden.", grinste Rokko. Also führte er Lisa auf die Domplatte und zeigte ihr den Kölner Dom. „Was? Da rauf?" „Natürlich, jeder der in Köln ist muss mal da rauf. Von da oben hat man die beste Aussicht. Außerdem sind das doch nur etwas mehr als 1600 Stufen bis zur ersten Halle. Wenn du ganz hoch willst musst du noch mal ca. 50 gehen. Ich habe nicht mitgezählt." Lisa staunte. „Nagut, aber vorher darf ich mir andere Schuhe anziehen und bei dir mal auf die Toilette." Beide verstanden sich jetzt schon wieder so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Also fuhren Rokko und Lisa gemeinsam mit der U-Bahn zu Rokkos Wohnung.


	7. Kapitel 7

„Hast du es schön hier. Ich weiß nicht ob die Wohnung hier schöner ist, als deine ehemalige in Berlin." „Kann man auch nicht miteinander vergleichen, andere Stadt und anderer Baustil. Das hier ist ja ein Altbau. In Berlin habe ich ja in einer Art Loft gewohnt. Jedenfalls habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich in der kommenden Woche auf der Couch schlafe und du in meinem Bett, wenn dich das nicht stört. Der Gast ist König und du bist dann meine Königin." Rokko stand ganz nahe vor Lisa. Beide lächelten sich an und schauten sich verträumt in die Augen. Rokko kam näher an Lisas Gesicht und Lisa begann die Augen zu schließen, um den Kuss besser genießen zu können. Doch es gab keinen Kuss, als Rokko wenige Zentimeter vor Lisas Lippen war, klingelte ihr Handy. Knallhart wurde beide in die Realität zurückgeholt und wieder einmal hatte er es geschafft beide kurz vor einem Kuss zu stören: Es war David. Als Lisa dies sah verdrehte sie die Augen. Lächelte Rokko an und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie ran ging. „Was willst du?" – „Schön für dich, aber es ist mir egal. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen." – „Wo ich bin? In Sicherheit, nämlich weit weg von dir." Rokko blickte die ganze Zeit etwas irritiert doch bei dieser Aussage strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. Lisa konnte dies nicht sehen, denn sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, dennoch fühlte sie es, ihr inneres Band war so stark wie nie zuvor. „David, pass auf ich werde es dir noch mal verständlich machen und buchstabieren: D...U... B...I...S...T... E...I...N... A...R...S...C...H...L...O...C...H! Ich hoffe das war jetzt deutlich genug. Ruf mich nie wieder an und vor allem, trete mir nicht mehr unter die Augen. Nehm' doch eins deiner Betthäschen mit auf dein Boot und segle mit ihr dahin, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Hauptsache weit weg und komm nie wieder." Lisa schrie schon fast und legte dann auf und schmiss ihr Handy auf Rokkos Sofa. Er stand mittlerweile hinter ihr und hatte ihr während des Gespräches die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt. Lisa drehte sich zu ihm um und umarmte ihn einfach nur, so stark sie konnte. Rokko hielt sie gerne in den Armen und schwor sich, was auch immer passieren würde, er würde Lisa beistehen und in ihrer Nähe sein.


	8. Kapitel 8

Nach einer Weile ließen die beiden sich wieder los und Rokko wischte erst einmal Lisas Tränen von ihrer Wange. Beide waren sich wieder so nah, wie vor Davids Anruf, wen nicht sogar noch näher. Lisa wehrte sich erst innerlich dagegen, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Sie küsste Rokko zärtlich und beide legten in diesen Kuss all die Liebe und Leidenschaft hinein, die sie nun wieder entdeckt hatten. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Lisa." „Rokko, ich habe dich auch vermisst. Während meiner Ehe mit David ist mir bewusst geworden, was für einen Fehler ich gemacht habe. Ich habe mir so sehr deine Nähe gewünscht, vor allem als ich meine Zwillinge verloren habe..." Lisa schüttete Rokko ihr Herz aus, was sie sich in all den Jahren so gewünscht hatte. Also Rokko hörte, dass sie dank David keine Kinder mehr bekommen könnte, war Rokko so wütend, dass er David am Liebsten umgebracht hätte. Er konnte nun besser verstehen, warum Lisa nun so wütend auf David war und ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Er hatte ihr nicht nur ihr Herz herausgerissen und zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet, nein, er hatte ihr viel mehr ihren Traum genommen, einmal Kinder zu haben du eine glückliche Familie. Er hatte aus der einst so starken und verträumten Frau eine gebrochene, eiserne Frau gemacht. Doch Rokko wusste, dass er der einzige Mann der Welt war, der sie wieder verwandeln konnte. Beide saßen mittlerweile auf dem Sofa und guckten fern. Lisa lag mit ihrem Kopf auf Rokkos Schoß und genoss seine Zärtlichkeiten beide verhielten sich so, als wären sie ein frisch verliebtes Pärchen. Rokko massierte sanft Lisas Nacken, streichelte ihre Arme und Hände. Lisa konnte sich richtig fallen lassen und vergaß bei ihm all den Stress und den Kummer der letzten Jahre. Als Rokko mit der Massage kurz aufhörte, stellte er fest, dass Lisa eingeschlafen war. So hob er vorsichtig ihren Kopf an, um sie dann in sein Bett zu tragen. Er zog ihr die Schuhe aus und deckte sie vorsichtig zu. Er blieb allerdings noch eine ganze Weile im Türrahmen stehen und sah sie nur an. Dann ging er ins Badezimmer, zog sich bis auf die Boxershort aus und legte sich mit einer Wolldecke auf die Couch und schlief ein.


	9. Kapitel 9

Lisa träumte wie so oft von dem Tag, als David sie geschlagen und in ihrem heftigen Streit die Treppe heruntergeschupst hatte. Doch diesmal fiel sie nicht hinunter. Sie wurde gestützt, ja beinahe aufgefangen. Als sie sich umdrehte blickte sie in die Augen von Rokko. „Lisa, du musst aufwachen. Das ist alles nur ein Traum. Ich bin bei dir, dir passiert nichts." Lisa wachte langsam auf. Rokko war von ihrem Schrei wachgeworden und zu ihr geeilt. Er hielt sie in den Armen und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Lisa weinte, aber sie weinte nicht aus Angst, denn ihr war etwas klar geworden, mit Rokko an ihrer Seite würde es ihr wieder gut gehen. Sie müsste keine Angst mehr haben, vor allem nicht vor David. Lisa wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und küsste Rokko. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er nur in Boxershort geschlafen hatte. Er hatte allerdings noch den selben durchtrainierten Körper wie damals. „Kannst du heute Nacht hier bleiben? Ich will nicht alleine schlafen, wenn du hier bist fühle ich mich sicher." Sie blickte nach unten, doch nicht lange. Rokko stupste sanft ihr Kinn hoch, nahm sie in den Arm und legte sich neben sie ins Bett. Lisa schlief auch direkt mit ihrem Kopf auf Rokkos Brust ein.


	10. Kapitel 10

Am nächsten Tag. Wachte Lisa auf und erschreckte sich gleich, da sie auf einem Bauch lag. Das hatte sie lange nicht mehr getan. Doch als sie merkte, dass es Rokko war, legte sie sich wieder zurück und kuschelte sich an ihn. Rokko war allerdings aufgewacht. „Guten Morgen, Lisa. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen in meinem Bett ?" „Ja, danke ich habe geschlafen, wie in meinem Bett. Aber das müsstest du ja noch wissen" Sie musste grinsen. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre erste Nacht an der Seite von Rokko zurück. Es war schön neben ihm einzuschlafen und aufzuwachen. Ach wenn der Teil davor für Lisa heute peinlich war und für Rokko bestimmt frustrierend. Rokko sah Lisa an, die vor sich hin grinste. „Bin ich nicht normalerweise derjenige der grinst? Lass mich raten die erste Nacht bei mir im Bett und die Geschichte davor?" Lisas Grinsen verschwand sofort aus ihrem Gesicht, was Rokko zum Lachen brachte. Sie nickte und dann wurde es Rokko auch schon für ein paar Sekunden schwarz vor Augen. Lisa hatte ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht geschlagen. „Wir haben noch einen Kampf ausstehen. Du hast damals mit unfairen Mitteln gewonnen. Sie sprang auf und begann mit Rokko eine wilde Kissenschacht durch die ganze Wohnung. Diesmal landeten sie außer puste auf der Couch. Lisa hatte Rokko ‚erlegt' und saß auf ihm. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und Lisa fühlte sich so geborgen wie noch nie. Konnte Lisa nach all dem, was David ihr angetan hatte noch jemals einen Mann lieben? Geschweige den mit ihm schlafen, in der Gewissheit, dass nie ein Kind der Liebe entstehen kann? Lisas Verstand wusste nicht, was los war, doch ihr Herz. Sie liebe Rokko, so wie sie selbst David noch nie geliebt hatte. Sie liebte ihn immer noch. Lisa beugte sich nun zu Rokko vor und beide küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Wie Lisa seine Lippen vermisst hatte, ihre Wärme und Zärtlichkeit, dicht gefolgt vom Verlangen mit seinen zu verschmelzen. Auch Rokko hatte Lisas Lippen vermisst und schlief jeden Abend mit der Erinnerung ihrer Küsse ein. Durch den Kuss entflamme die Leidenschaft der beiden wieder füreinander. Sie ließen ihr freien Lauf und setzten auch ihr Verlangen für das Gegenüber frei. Sie liebten sich mehrere Stunden und schliefen dann sehr erschöpft nebeneinander ein. Rokko war nach dem Liebesakt wie in Trance. So hatte er sich den Sex mit Lisa noch nicht einmal in seinen Träumen vorgestellt. Er war frei, leidenschaftlich, hemmungslos und einfach liebevoll. Er war perfekt.


	11. Kapitel 11

Lisa wachte am frühen Abend auf und war immer noch etwas erschöpft. Also sie die Augen öffnete lag sie alleine im Bett, hörte jedoch Rokko in der Küche mit Tellern klimpern. _Er kocht also gerade für mich._ Bei diesem Gedanken musste Lisa grinsen. Sie wickelte ihren nackten Körper in die Bettdecke. Dann ging sie in die Küche, wo sie einen gut gelaunten Rokko vorfand. Lisa lehnte sich an Rokkos Schulter. „Hallo mein Engel Ausgeschlafen? Ich hoffe du hast Hunger." „Ja und wie ich hungrig bin." Sie küsste Rokko leidenschaftlich und lies die Decke fallen. Rokko grinste über beide Ohren, er hatte Lisas verstanden. Schnell machte er den Herd aus, zog die Pfanne von der Platte und trug Lisa wieder ins Bett. „Wenn man uns sieht, könnte man glatt meinen wir wären sexsüchtig.", meinte Lisa grinsend. „Sind wir aber nicht. Wir haben nur fünf Jahre aufzuholen." Mehr konnten beide nicht mehr sagen. Sie gaben sich wieder der Liebe hin. Doch danach standen beide nun wirklich auf. Rokko zog sich wieder an und erwärmte wieder die Reispfanne, die er gezaubert hatte, während Lisa unter die Dusche stieg. Nach der Dusche aßen die beiden zusammen, bei Kerzenschein und Norah Jones. Bei dieser CD kamen die Erinnerungen an Ostern wieder hoch und an ihren fast ersten Kuss. Also ließen es sich beide nicht nehmen in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Dann gingen beide hundemüde ins Bett und schliefen sehr eng aneinander gekuschelt ein. Am nächsten Morgen, machte dann beide die Sightseeingtour durch Köln Sie bestiegen den Dom, wo Rokko ihr noch so manche Stationen zeigte, die sie noch besuchen würden. Dazu gehörte natürlich auch die Schiffsfahrt auf dem Rhein und der Besuch im Zoo und Aquarium. Lisa wollte als erstes ins Aquarium, doch da es kurz vor drei war, konnte Rokko sie doch als erstes für den Zoo überreden, da immer um drei die Piranhafütterung war. Also schlenderten die beiden Händchenhaltend durch den Zoo und bewunderten die Kunststudentinnen und Kunststudenten, die hier auf Bänken saßen und die Tiere zeichneten und ihr Bewegungen studierten. Sie setzten sich neben eine junge Frau und aßen ein Eis. Es war total interessant der Frau über die Schulter zu gucken, wie sie gerade einen jungen Elefanten, beim Baden skizzierte. Nun war es mittlerweile fast fünf und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Aquarium und schauten sich die Fische und Reptilien an. Nur zu den Schlangen wollte Lisa nicht gehen. Dafür machte sie sich einen Spaß daraus mit Rokko im Terrarium die Chamäleon zu suchen. Also sie dort auch alles entdeckt hatten, genehmigten sich die beiden noch einen Kaffee auf der Domplatte und Lisa schaute ganz verträumt den hell erleuchteten Dom an. „Lisa, dir scheint es ja hier zu gefallen. Doch ich bezweifle das du nur hergekommen bist um Köln zu sehen und mich nach all den Jahren zu besuchen." „Erwischt. Bei Kerima geht alles drunter und drüber, seitdem ich David gefeuert habe sind die Aktien gefallen und wir müssen mit einer feindlichen Übernahme rechnen. Okay, die von Brahmbergs haben es mittlerweile nach dem zehnten Versuch aufgegeben, aber man weiß ja nie. Die letzten PR-Kräfte waren zum Haare raufen und die wenigen, die sich noch bei uns bewerben, sind grausig. Dann wollte ich erst einmal raus aus dem Ganzen, ich kann einfach nicht mehr und dann bin ich zu der Person, die mich am Besten versteht und bei der ich alles um mich herum vergessen kann." Sie küssten sich. „Gut, dass ich vorgestern gekündigt habe, in der Hoffnung, dass du wieder meine Chefin wirst. So kann ich wieder in deiner Nähe sein du der Firma durch meine Kreativität zu einem neuen Aktienhoch verhelfen. Lisa, ich verfolge doch Kerima die ganzen Jahre in den Medien. Ich weiß, was bei euch los ist und ich würde gerne wieder zu euch zurückkommen. Ich hätte da übrigens auch einige Marketingideen für B.Style, nicht nur für Kerima." Lisa war sprachlos. Sie wusste, das Rokko ihr aus dem Gesicht lesen konnte, was sie fühlte und dachte, aber das auch auf eine Entfernung von gut 500 km funktionierte, fand sie großartig. „Natürlich, will ich dich wieder in der Firma habe, aber vor allem in meinem Leben. Rokko, ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch, Lisa." Sie küssten sich innig und machten sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause.


	12. Kapitel 12

Also würde Rokko wieder zurück zu Kerima und nach Berlin kommen. Lisa war die glücklichste Frau der Welt, sie hatte endlich wieder zu dem Mann gefunden, der ihr die Welt zu Füßen legte, er liebte sie wie sie war und sie musste sich keine Sorgen um die Firma machen, denn wo immer Rokko Kowalski an Bord war, waren keine Marketingprobleme. In den nächsten Tagen, machte Rokko Nägel mit Köpfen: Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und war froh, dass Lisa mit ihm zusammen ziehen würde. Für jedes normale Paar wäre das überstürzt gewesen, denn sie hatten sich ja gerade erst wieder gefunden. Doch die beiden wussten, dass sie zusammen gehörten und so war dies für beide genau der richtige Schritt. Lisa hatte ja genug Platz und so konnte Rokko direkt mit nach Berlin kommen und musste nicht alles erst einmal von Köln aus regeln. Heute war also die Woche zu Ende. Lisa fuhr mit dem Zug zurück und Rokko setzte sich mit seinen ehemaligen Arbeitskollegen zusammen in Autos um so wieder nach Berlin umzuziehen. Lisa war mit dem Zug vorgefahren, um schon mal ein wenig Platz für Rokkos Möbel zu schaffen. Der Stilmix aus Rokkos und Lisas Möbeln bildete eine perfekte Mischung aus Design und Gemütlichkeit und Lisa erinnerte sich mit Schauder an die Wohnlage mit David. Er war nie bereit gewesen, mal etwas bunteres und fröhliches in seine kalte Stilwelt zu lassen, doch genau das wollte Rokko. Nun waren vier Monate wie im Fluge vorbeigezogen. Kerima war wieder auf Kurs, um genau zu sein auf Erfolgskurs und Rokko und Lisa weiterhin glücklich zusammen. Lisa hatte glücklich Rokkos Heiratsantrag angenommen und beide waren nun vertieft in die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Rokko war gerade mit Jürgen in der Stadt, um einen Anzug für die Hochzeit zu kaufen. Lisa stand währenddessen bei Hugo, um die letzten Änderungen an ihrem Hochzeitskleid vornehmen zu lassen. „Lisa, moi cherie. Wo warst du denn so lange?" „Es tut mir Leid Hugo, aber ich war noch auf der Toilette. Habe heute wohl was falsches gegessen. Oder es ist die Aufregung der Hochzeit." „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste könnte man meinen du wärst schwanger. Dir ist übel und du hast zugenommen. Aber das werden wir ja leider nicht mehr erleben. Außer es geschieht ein Wunder. War es wohl doch der Übeltäter Schokolade." Lisa floss eine Träne die Wange herunter. „Ja, das ist leider das schlimmste Überbleibsel der Vergangenheit, aber es gibt so viele Kinder da draußen, die Rokko und ich adoptieren können. Ich weiß, dass er es genauso lieben würde wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Aber können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln? Ich heirate schließlich morgen und mir ist nicht nach Trauerspiel zu mute. Huch ich muss jetzt aber los." Lisa sprang vom Podest, zog sich schnell um und war schon aus dem Atelier verschwunden.


	13. Kapitel 13

Heute war es also soweit. Lisas Hochzeitstag, leider konnte sie nicht mit Rokko kirchlich heiraten, da sie ja geschieden war, aber sie war froh von David los zu sein und nun wieder glücklich zu werden. Nun stand sie also mit Rokko und all ihren Freunden vor dem Standesamt und stieß mit ihnen auf die Hochzeit an. Alle strahlten miteinander um die Wette. Auch die Feier hatten Yvonne und Jürgen als Trauzeugen super organisiert. Nach einer ausgelassenen Feier machten dich die frisch gebackenen Eheleute Kowalski für ein Wochenende auf nach Köln. Für Flitterwochen hatten beide keine Zeit, da Kerima in der Hochphase kurz vor der Kollektion war und da nicht mal so eben für zwei Wochen die Chefin und Mehrheitseignerin beziehungsweise der zweite Geschäftsführer und PR-Chef fehlen konnten. Also machten die beiden sich ein schönes Honeymoon-Wochenende in Köln. Dies bestand eigentlich nur aus einer Schiffstour und einem Abend im Musical ‚We Will Rock You', den Rest der Zeit holten die beiden ihre gemeinsamen fünf Jahre nach... Kaum wieder im Alltag, war Lisa weiterhin schlecht. Sie beschloss zum Arzt zu gehen, denn sie befürchtete eine Blinddarmentzündung oder sonst irgendetwas Schlimmes. So legte sie sich bei ihrem Hausarzt auf die Bahre und lies sich von ihm abtasten. „Also ich kann nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen. Sie sind ja eine junge Frau, da ist sowas ja nicht ungewöhnlich. Allerdings sollten sie doch wissen, dass sie schwanger sind. Ich meine sie kennen das Prozedere ja." _Was? Hatte er gerade schwanger gesagt?_ Lisa konnte ihren Ohren nicht glauben. „Aber... Aber ich denke ich kann nicht mehr schwanger werden? Weil ich doch die Fehlgeburt hatte...", brachte Lisa völlig verwirrt heraus. „Nennen sie mich einen Stümper, wenn sie wollen, aber ihnen ist schlecht, sie haben zugenommen... Wonach hört sich das für sie an? Okay, ich werde es ihnen beweisen. Nach meiner Abschätzung sind sie im vierten Monat. Dann haben wir schon die Chance auf einen Ultraschall, aber was rede ich da, dass wissen sie ja schon alles." So untersuchte sie der Arzt mit dem Ultraschallgerät und tatsächlich. Lisa hörte einen Herzschlag und konnte aus dem schwarz-weißem Linienwirrwarr einen Kopf erkennen. Sie war schwanger. Rokko hatte ein Wunder vollbracht. Lisa konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Aber wie würde sie es Rokko sagen? Immerhin dachte er genauso wie Lisa das sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen konnte. Sie beschloss für ihn zu kochen und das Ultraschallbild ihres Würmchens unter seinen Teller zu legen. Rokko kam nun nach Hause und bemerkte direkt, dass Lisa noch strahlender war als sonst. „Hallo mein Schatz, du strahlst ja so. Ist also alles in Ordnung mit dir? Woher kommt denn dann deine Übelkeit?" Weiter konnte Rokko gar nicht reden, denn er wurde ganz leidenschaftlich von Lisa geküsst. „Wow ich wusste ja das unsere Küsse schon leidenschaftlich waren, aber das gerade verschlägt mir fast die Sprache", scherzte Rokko. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, weil ich dich so sehr liebe und dir dankbar bin." „Dankbar? Aber wofür denn? Du tust ja glatt so als hätte ich ein Wunder vollbracht!" Lisa grinste nur geheimnisvoll und setzte Rokko an den Esstisch. Auf seinem Teller lag eine Schachtel. „Für mich?", fragte Rokko. Lisa nickte nur und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Als er die Schachtel öffnete war er erstaunt, darin befand sich ein Strampler du ein paar Babyschuhe. „Lisa? Was willst du mir damit sagen? Eltern können wir ja leider nicht werden und wozu brauchen wir dann den Strampler?", fragte Rokko ganz verwirrt. „Du hast ein Wunder bewirkt und geschaffen. Ich bin schwanger. Wir bekommen ein Baby! Das Foto habe ich unter deinem Teller versteckt." Rokko blickte freudestrahlend abwechselnd zu Lisa und den Ultraschallbild. Kein Zweifel: Im Hause Kowalski stand Nachwuchs an.


	14. Kapitel 14

Es waren nun fünf Jahre vergangen. Das Wunder Kind war für Lisa und Rokko nun schon zum zweiten Mal in Erfüllung gegangen. Neben ihrem gesunden Sohn, gab es im Hause Kowalski nun seit ein paar Wochen das zweite Wunder. Carina hieß die Kleine und hatte dunkelblond-braune Haare und die blauen Augen von ihrer Mutter geerbt. Vom Aussehen unterschied sie sich total von ihrem Bruder Stefan, denn dieser hatte schwarze Haare und dunkelbraune Augen, eben ganz der Vater. Beide genossen ihr Glück und vor allem das Wunder, was ihnen das Leben beschert hatte.

ENDE


End file.
